


Detour Home

by Mysticmcknight



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: I read this incredible series, called Roadways Series by MaisieRita  copyright 1999. I was so moved by it, that I had to write my vision on how it could have ended; so I did. Though I have her permission, this is still an unorthodox sequel. (I don't believe you have to read it to understand this story, but it wouldn't hurt either) here is the URL: http://www.tomparisdorm.com/viewstory.php?sid=928





	Detour Home

**Author's Note:**

> Note: A detour is usually the long way around to reach a destination, when the direct route is not available. 
> 
> This story was written many, many years ago.

I stood on the bridge of Voyager, finally having made it back to the Alpha quadrant after a total of fourteen years, and stared at the remains of my home planet…all that the Dominion had left after they were done with it. No one could have survived on that…it was all gone…everything and everyone was gone. 

I recall my knees feeling weak so I reached out and grabbed the back of the pilot’s chair, my eyes stinging with tears that I was refusing to let fall as my mind tried to process it all. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder…her hand, and I snapped. 

I flinched from her touch, “Don’t touch me,” I growled, “Don’t ever touch me!” I saw her flinch back, not so much by my words, but from the look in my eyes; the first time in seven years I let her see how I really felt about her…I hated her; I hated everyone on this fucking ship! But be it years of habit or whatever, I pulled the mask back in place before anyone else saw and tried to center myself as best as I could; but all I could think about was how I wanted off this damn ship, so without a word I turned and exited the bridge…not knowing where to go I headed to my quarters. 

Once inside, I locked the door and I couldn’t contain it anymore…it was too much. Seven years of fear, of hiding myself in the shadows, of loneliness, all so I could stay on this God forsaken ship to get home, only to find I have no home to come back too! The next thing I knew I was wrecking everything in my path, nothing had value anymore…it was all for nothing…nothing! 

I ripped the uniform off my back, then the shirt, when I felt it…the call button that Tom had given me almost two years ago; “Push it and we’ll be there,” he had stated, but I didn’t push it, only kept it as a keep sake; Tom had become my invisible source of streanght when it got tough, and did it ever get tough over the years. I recall how envious I was of the happiness he found, but I was determined to get home and find my own…but there is no home to find…it’s all gone. 

My anger subsides to pain and I fall on my knees in tears as sobs rack through my body, and I hold the button like a life line, I was squeezing it so hard, I didn’t even notice the blood in my hand right away. I was angry that my sacrifices were for nothing, that the spirits had abandoned me, though I had thought I had stayed faithful to them…but this…this was my reward, and I felt angry, hurt, betrayed, empty and defeated as I cried out my pain. 

I’m not sure how long I laid there after the tears stopped, but when the pain had gone all I had left inside was numbness, and I no longer had a direction, I felt lost. Random thoughts echoed in my head, about now that we were here what would happen to the Maquis on Voyager, and did I care anymore? Would they send us to prison…? Prison, Tom said he had been happy in prison, so long as no one knew he enjoyed being there… Now, what is more pathetic, him feeling that way, or me wondering if I would be? 

More time slipped away before I took notice that my com unit was flashing, and out of morbid curiosity or habit, I’m not sure which I moved to see what it was. It was a message from her, conveying her apologies and that she hoped I knew she was there for me…bitch, doesn’t have a clue, I growled mentally. She also mentioned that there was going to be a reception in Voyager’s honor once we reach DS9, and by the time on the chronometer, we were already there and the reception was in an hour. 

I erased the message and dumped myself in the chair facing the view port looking at the gray station spinning in space, wondering what I should do next. My first response was to pack everything and jump ship as fast as possible…but go where? I no longer had a home, there was no place for me to go; then a plan formed in my head…it was then that I knew I lost it completely, but I didn’t care…it was something to do; I got dressed to attend the reception. 

*********

It didn’t take long before people got the message that I didn’t want to be touched, though I didn’t say a word; I stepped back from anyone who wanted to hug me, or slap me on the back, nor did I take anyone’s hand, I simply nodded and looked more Vulcan than Tuvok did. I listened to everyone sing the praises of Voyager, and had to arch a brow when the crew sang my praises to the high command and to the press; I was glad the press was here. 

Then when all was gathered in the grand hall, and Admiral Paris…bastard, stood and made a toast to Voyager, and to the valiant souls lost on this intrepid journey, I felt nauseated; but the fact that I knew Tom was alive and happy helped me get through all the bullshit they were all spouting. Admiral Paris even announced in front of the press that all the Maquis were pardoned as of this moment, and that none of us had any fear of reprisal; for we had more than made up for past events, especially me. 

Oh how I morbidly loved the way he was singing ‘my’ praises, of how I was a prime example of Starfleet material, an officer he would be proud to serve with and that when this was all settled, he looked forward to me accepting my commission and possibly my own ship. The crowd applauded, this was getting good, but I remained placid and stoic as I have been for years. 

Then it was Janeway’s turn, for she had had her spot light twenty minutes ago, they were working their way down the list, it was my turn. She too told the crowd and the press how she was honored to serve with me, that there was no better man that she could have had by her side all these years…it almost made me laugh; in fact I snorted, for I couldn’t help but react to that comment. She looked at me a moment, but I had my mask back in place, and then she continued without missing a beat.

“Perhaps you would like to say a few words,” Admiral Paris stated in my direction. 

I leaned forward so I could be heard, though I didn’t stand up, “I don’t think anyone wants to hear what I have to say,” I said flatly, knowing this would get the opposite reaction; I was right…they insisted I make a speech…and I was going to. 

I stood up, fixed my dress white uniform and stood in front of the podium, looking out among the crew of Voyager and many others, and the press. I took a deep breath, “Fourteen years ago, when all this began, two crews were made into one and overcame many obstacles, making the first seven years tolerable though challenging,” I stated. I saw many crewmembers nodding that they agreed with me. “But it is the last seven that will always remain with me,” I continue. “For the last seven…at least for me…was a living hell,” I state flatly. “Seven years of severing with a ship load of people that I have come to hate and despise for their narrow minded bigoted ways that cost a good man his life,” I snapped. I see the Admiral is stunned and my time is limited before I will be rushed off the stage. “Seven years of living in fear and pretense simply because I wanted to go home; well I’m home and I say no more. Your policy of ‘Don’t ask Don’t tell’ is a joke and nothing more than a Band-Aid to the infection narrow minded thinking that has been festering within Starfleet for generations. I’ve met thousands of new species’ and the ones who would keep you company in such backwards thoughts are not the ones you would care to be compared with,” I growled. 

“Commander, how can you say such things?” Kathryn stuttered in shock. 

“That’s easy,” I say as I reach up for my pips and rip them off and grab my badge and toss them all at her, “Because I’m gay!” I shout as I do so. Then I turn around, standing tall, feeling good to finally get it all off my chest and start to move away from the podium…

“You can’t be!” she exclaimed in shock. 

I turn and look smug, “I am, have been for years, but I’m tired of hiding who I am for the likes of you…any of you,” I say as I look at my old crew, letting the hate and anger show for a change, “No more,” I state once again, then turn and leave. Two people had the nerve to step in my way, but I pushed passed them and while in the kitchen heading to the room I had booked previously on the station, for I had no intention of ever boarding Voyager again, I grabbed a bottle of scotch…I needed a drink…no, I needed to get drunk…big difference. 

*********

Once in the room I stripped to a pair of shorts and burned the uniform in the tub, my little protest; another act that told me I was insane. I then sat on the bed and stared at the smoke in the tub for the fire couldn’t last long, for internal sensors would put it out at once and did so, and took a drink and waited. I had spoken to Neelix, he and Seven were the only ones I had ever said a word outside of ships business over the last seven years, and I only told him to look after some things for me…just in case, was all I told him. They didn’t need to know it was my plan to get myself tossed in prison…see…mad. 

When the door chimed, I debated on whether or not I should let security bust their way in or let them in, but I decided to make it easier on myself, “Enter” I called out. 

The person who walked through my door was not what I was expecting, not even close. He was tall, slim, golden skin, dark hair, dark eyes and beautiful…damn, it has been a long time. “Can I help you,” I manage to say as I stood up, feeling a mixture of emotions, but years of keeping them in check came to my aid. I place the mostly full bottle down on the night stand and looked at the younger man looking at me. 

“You don’t know me, but I was a friend of Tom’s. I…I was wondering if you would tell me what…what really happened to him?” he asked, his eyes looking very sad, and a tad guilty as his soft accented voice filled my ears. 

“Do you really want to know?” I find myself snapping in reply. 

Dark eyes look up at me with a touch of anger, then they filled with guilt instead, “I guess I deserve that;” he stated softly. “You see, I wasn’t a very good friend to Tom…not when he really needed one,” he continued, “But yes, I would really like to know; did they find out about him?” he asked, true concern in his tone and his eyes. 

The sincerity in those large dark eyes touched me and I softened my position, “yes,” I replied gently. Then it occurred to me, “You knew?” 

The younger man took another step forward and sat on the desk table that was also in this small room, “Yes, though Tom didn’t know I knew…I knew; but I was too afraid of them finding out my own secrets that I wasn’t there for him when things got rough,” he replied, looking at the floor. Then he gave a dry snicker, “But they found out about me anyway…being genetically enhanced,” he added as he looked up at me to clarify for my understanding, “How ironic they were more tolerant over that then what is perfectly natural,” he replied, the tragedy in his meaning clear in those deep doe like eyes. Then he looked up at me, “How…how did he…?” 

“He’s not,” I found myself saying, not sure why I felt it okay to tell this man Tom’s secret, but I did. “He only wants them to think he’s dead; said it would make it easier for his family. He’s actually quite happy,” I add, a twinge of envy fills me, but I push it aside as best I could. “By the way, you never said who you were?” I ask. 

The younger man on the desk had closed his eyes, a tear falling down his golden cheek at the news that Tom was alive and happy, and then he blinked it away, “Julian, Doctor Julian Bashir,” he stated as he looked at me, a soft smile on his face. “Thank you for telling me,” he added. Then he got up and double locked the door and I simply watched him in puzzlement for he then turned back to the desk and started removing his dress white uniform. 

“What are you doing?” I asked him, puzzled. 

“I hope you don’t think less of me, but I happen to agree with your words earlier today, that the hiding and the fear is not worth it…no more,” he said as he turned to face me, his slim smooth golden muscular chest now exposed as he slowly moved toward me. “Plus, I’ve wanted to do this since I first laid eyes on you,” he purrs as he reaches me and leans forward and licks from the middle of my chest up to my neck. “I’ve wanted to taste you, touch you,” he purrs some more as his strong slim hands come around my waist as his warm soft lips start sucking on my neck and up to my ear. 

I don’t know this man, but at the moment I don’t care, its been far too long and my body demands this, so I grab his body to mine, his moan of pleasure is my signal that all is well, and I take his mouth with my own and plunder it like never before; the hunger finally being allowed to feed…it is frenzied and fierce. Somewhere in the back of my mind I become a tad concern for his well being, but he has seen my concern, “I’m enhanced, I can take a lot more than this,” he purrs, and everything else goes blank as I take this man…this pure sultry masculine man into my arms and into my bed, not once, not twice, but three times before sleep falls upon me. 

When I wake, the feel of soft heated firm flesh is upon mine and it feels good, and I snuggle up to it before I recall where I am. I open my eyes and see the beautiful young stranger laying in my arms, also asleep, a truly satisfied smile on his face, and my heart aches just looking at him; I don’t want to let him go. I know I don’t know him, but I don’t want to let him go, but I know I have to. I continue to watch him sleep and I see him stir, his dark eyes opening and they sparkle at me, it does much for my heavy and darken soul. “You know, if they find you here…” I find myself saying, but he places a finger on my lips and smiles.

“I resigned before coming here,” he whispers, then leans in and kisses my lips, a full sensuous kiss that stirs all my passions once more. 

“Oh,” is all I can say when the kiss breaks, but I can’t help the smile that not only plasters my face, but fills my eyes and my soul; it doesn’t make sense, but at the moment I don’t care. I lean in to take his lips with mine again, but the chime on the door sounds and a part of me now prays it’s not security. “Computer, who’s at my door,” I ask, sounding annoyed and concerned. 

the computer states. 

I turn to ignore it but there is mischievousness in Julian’s dark eyes that I find contagious, “What?” I smile at him. 

“You really should answer that,” he chuckles as he places a soft kiss on my cheek, and I find myself chuckling too, as the door sounds again. 

I start to get up. “You know, I don’t’ know you, but your already becoming a bad influence on me,” I tease as I grab my robe and loosely tie it closed, and move to the door, triggering it to open. 

Kathryn is standing there in uniform and her eyes grow wide at my state of undress, she looks shocked, and this amuses me, and so I smile, “what can I do for you Kathryn?” I ask, for she’s no longer anything to me but another person. 

“I…I was hoping that after you calmed down…” she was stuttering, taken off guard by my attitude, for I haven’t been this friendly to anyone for seven years…damn it feels good. 

“Could you hurry it up, what ever it is, we were about to fuck,” Julian states as he wraps his naked body around mine, from behind, looking every bit the sexy minx I believe he’s capable of, while caressing my chest and licking my ear. I didn’t know this was what he had in mind, but boy…the look on Janeway’s face…she looked like she was literally going to give birth to a cow. 

“I…I can’t believe it…you…you really are…a…a…fucking pervert,” she finally snaps. 

I grin. “Well I will be once you leave,” I quip, leaning back my head and taking Julian’s lips with my own. I hear her gasp in shock and leave. I let the doors close as we both start laughing…oh it feels so good to laugh again. I turn and take this young stranger into my arms and into my heart and kiss him soundly; then even with the joy, I can not forget our situation…my situation. “I can’t stay here,” I say softly, not really wanting to bring this meeting to an end. 

“Do you have anywhere to go?” he asks me. 

“No, do you?” I ask, feeling concerned for him, since he’s now in the same boat as I am as it were. 

“No,” he replies, then he gets this shy look that looks very sexy on him, “You think we…we could go nowhere together? I mean till you find…” 

I don’t let him finish, I kiss him soundly, whisper yes, and proceed to take him back to bed; for I know as crazy as it sounds, I don’t plan on letting him go any time soon, now that I don’t have too. 

**********

Eight months have passed, and though it has been difficult, Julian and I are still together; though he was never part of the difficulty, but my saving grace. Seems that because of the press, Starfleet couldn’t back pedal and put me in prison, so they did the next best thing, they discredited me. Of course once they discovered Julian and I were together they discredited him too, the gay genetic freak, they called him…he who almost single handedly saved this damn quadrant by buying them time from the Founders when they were bombarding this sector like exterminators on a frenzy; his cure for their illness may not have stopped the war, but it bought the Federation time to reinforce it’s position. Of course there are those that say he is responsible for the war’s continuing by his actions, fools, the Dominion would have wiped this sector out in one last crazed stand if the Founders continued to die off…I know this and the big wigs do too. 

But it only goes to show you, little has changed over the years. We were on the move for months until we found a place that no one cared about…ironically its Dorvan V, or what’s left of it. There are tiny patches of land that survived and we’ve managed to make a home here; Seven and Neelix keep us supplied with necessary items and the latest news on things. You would think that we would be alone out here, but we’ve sort of gathered a following, others like ourselves that simply want a place to call home, but even they tend to keep their distance, and I personally don’t mind too much. 

Seven has informed us that this ‘rock’ we live on is no longer classified as either Federation or Cardassian territory, which is why I think they leave us alone, for both sides think we are the other’s problem…I no longer care, I’m way too old to give a damn about their backwards politics and backwards thinking; I have a sturdy place to live in, that’s warm and clean, and a good man by my side that I love very much, so much I married him after only five months of knowing him; of course there was no one to preside over our wedding but the spirits, but…that’s all that matter to us, he now bares my tattoo and I his last name. 

So you can see why I would feel nervous at seeing two strangers cloaked and walking my way. My first thought was of Julian, but he was safe in the house, and we certainly were not unarmed, having had to defend ourselves a few times being out here somewhat alone. I stood up from the wood I was cutting for the fire and the cooking stove, and held the ax steady in my hand as they came closer, then the one in the lead lowered his hood and I…dropped the ax…missing my foot. 

“Tom!” I shouted with glee as I jumped and hugged the man with all my streanght, I couldn’t believe he was here…here! I was so happy seeing him again, I didn’t even think twice, I kissed him on the cheek…both cheeks, for I was overjoyed.

“Hey, I told you if you needed us we’d come,” Tom laughed as he hugged me too. 

I leaned back, and looked at him…damn he looked good. His hair was longer, and he had grown a goatee that made him look very mature, and best of all he looked happy…very, very happy. “How…?” it suddenly occurred to me. 

Tom looked sheepish, “I didn’t know of all their technology at the time, Cha, or I would have told you…not them, but you,” he stated. “They have Transwarp capability, but it was still in the newer stages…but when I got the signal, Lestin …” 

At the sound of his significant other’s name I look up, and there he was, the other man under the cloak, I smiled at him, this time with no envy; only glad to see he had made Tom happy. 

“Well, we got here as soon as we could,” Tom replied, as he looked around. Then his eyes grew sad, “I’m sorry about your home, Cha,” he added. 

Seeing Tom again took even more of the pain away from the devastation of this place, between Julian and him…Julian…? “There is someone you have to meet,” I grinned, but before we can turn around his sultry voice echoes outward.

“Is this something I should be jealous about?” Julian states, but the teasing is clear in his tone, as his eyes sparkle for he sees who is with me. 

Tom turns and it’s his turn to be surprised, “Julian!” he grins, and it warms my soul to see two old friend reunited as the two men hug, their past forgotten. Then Tom leans back and fingers the tattoo on his left brow, “What’s this?” he asks, though his eyes are all a glow with understanding. 

Julian grins, “I know you haven’t been gone that long that you forgot what a tattoo looks like,” he teases back, then his eyes cross to me and soften, and a soft blush fills his golden cheeks. 

Tom turns to me and laughs, “When…?” 

“We got married three months ago,” I tell him as I move up to Julian and wrap a protective and loving arm around him, its habit and Julian accepts it. “We don’t have much, but what we have is yours, come on in,” I invite Tom and Lestin. “By the way, did you two ever tie the knot,” I ask warmly as we enter our small home. 

Tom’s eyes glow, “About a year after you left,” he replies, still taken by the fact that Julian and I are together. “Why are you two all the way out here?” he asks. 

I had forgotten that Tom could jump straight to the point, “It’s the only place they leave us alone,” I reply, seeing no need to lie…I’ve done way too much of that over the last fourteen years. 

“Since this place is considered unfixable,” Julian states, “It no longer is classified under Starfleet or Cardassian territory, so, we are left to our own devises, and people leave us alone, more or less.” 

Tom nods his understanding. “Oh, how rude of me, Julian this is my husband Lestin , Lestin this is one of my oldest friends, Doctor Julian Bashir…your still a Doctor…right?” he asks. 

“As best as I can be; though it’s not like people are knocking down my door for my help,” he quips, but he doesn’t look too upset about it, which I’m glad of, I worry about him so much. 

Lestin and Julian shake hands, and I know Julian will sense the tingle, for I had told him long ago that the people Tom stayed with were telepaths. I serve tea and stoke the fire and feel happy doing so. 

Julian and I listen to all that Tom has to tell us as does Lestin, and by the end of our conversation, the strangest of ideas was born. Lestin’s people have the technology to help revitalize Dorvan V, and since it is no longer politically claimed by either side, it was decided that we could become part of the Kiterian Alliance; this would not only give us access to the supplies to rebuild this place, but the protection that we would need once we did revitalize this place; plus the Kiterian were looking for a place to use as a docking post for their transwarp in the Alpha quadrant, with the hopes of enlightening this backwards sector, not that that part mattered to me, all I saw was a way home…with my family in tow. 

It was five months later and Dorvan V was reborn under the Kiterian Alliance, and I was only too glad to let them handle the Federation and the Cardassian’s. Oh, I was listed as President of this world, since I was its first inhabitant that was also an original inhabitant, a technicality that Seven thought of to keep the Federation from balking too much since squatters rights still exist; she runs the Administration; I’m a figure head, and I don’t care in the least. Neelix is based here, our Delta Quadrant Ambassador, and Julian heads our clinic, and he never looked happier, except underneath me…but that’s another story. I over see the rebuilding of my family’s land, during the day and return to the comfort of my husband’s arms at night, while on weekends we visit with friends…Tom and Lestin, and others from the Alpha Quadrant that share our vision and other Kiterian’s that have moved here as part of their duty; but friends none the less. It’s among them, while I hold my husband in my arms that I finally feel…free and home! 


End file.
